Hero
by IAMHYPER
Summary: Riley Summers, she seems like the perfect distaction to Alex from everything that has to do with the MI6. He can finally just live a normal life as a fourteen year old boy, who has just happened to save the world five times.
1. Hi Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters and plot live I create**

Riley Summers crossed liver pool street and went into the Royal and General Bank she smiled at the receptionist as a way of saying hi and waved at the security guard. She walked into the elevator, aware of the camera and the thermal censor on the other side "hi Brian" she said cheerfully to the twenty-one year old who worked the security cameras, even though all she saw was a mirror. The elevator got to the very top floor, the twelve floors, when she got off she waved to John Crawley as he got on the elevator. Amazing, he thought, she walks around here as if she own the place.

She walked to the very end of the corridor and looked down at her watch, it was exactly 4:30, the woman sitting behind a desk looked up at her briefly and nodded, and she leaned forward and muttered something into the phone. Riley opened the door and walked in sitting behind the desk was a man with gray hair, gray eyes and wearing a gray suit, his face was completely blank until he looked up and saw her and smiled "Riley it is so good to see you, I have missed you so much" he said standing up and walking over to her and embraced her in a hug "I missed you too Dad" she said hugging him back. He let go and sat back down in his chair behind his desk and she sat in a chair in front of his desk "so how have you found a school for you to attend?" he asked her "yup, it's called Brookland, it's pretty good" she said smiling "so has everything been settled at home?" he asked her "pretty much" she replied. Mrs. Jones walked into the room just then and she couldn't believe her eyes, Alan Blunt was no longer the gray bleak man he normally was, he looked much more alive, I guess this is what he is like with his family, she thought. She couldn't blame him he hadn't seen Riley or his wife for seven years as they had to move to the states for protection, but it was finally safe for them to come back now. "hello Mrs. Jones" Riley said politely "hello" Mrs. Jones replied "well I have to go help Mom finish unpacking" Riley said standing up, smiling politely at Mrs. Jones and walked out the door.

"They're going to meet sooner or later, Alan" she said to him sitting down in the seat Riley had left vacant "and I have a feeling it will be sooner." he sighed and his face went back to its usual gray completion. "I know, but maybe it'll be for the better, he wont be as lonely, he'll have someone who caries the same risk as he does." he said "yes, but that doesn't make circumstances any better, now instead of having one child to take care of we have to watch two" she said pointedly "we have always had to watch for Riley's protection and even though Alex is not working for us at the moment, even if his parents were still alive, he would have had to be protected," he sighed once again "they're both victims of circumstance."

"So how is Alex doing with his injury?" Blunt asked "much better, though he was starting to get quite restless when Dr. Ashby wouldn't let him leave after they put his arm in a sling and it started to heel," Mrs. Jones said "but it is now almost entirely healed." He smiled "good, now back to business."


	2. New neighboors

Alex was riding his bike home from school with Tom "so that's it, you're not gunna be teenage James Bond anymore?" Tom asked him "nope" Alex said looking up at the trees "for some reason, I don't believe that" Tom said thoughtfully "why?" Alex asked looking at Tom "I dunno, it just seems like you, the whole thing, the mystery, the girls, the fact that you always seem to be looking for trouble" Tom said "I don't look for trouble," Alex said defensively "trouble finds me." Tom just rolled his eyes "sure Alex" he said. "Hey what's that?" Alex asked "well that Alex is what we call a truck, see it has four or more wheels-" Tom started "I know that, but why is there a moving van in the driveway of the house?" he asked "well if you hadn't been found by trouble so many times this year, you might've noticed that that house has been for sale for about six months… I wonder if that's one of your new neighbors" Tom said gesturing a girl that was walking down the driveway.

They had both reached Alex's house and now could see exactly what the girl looked like. She had long light brown hair, hazel eyes and she was fairly tall "lucky" Tom said smirking, the girl got into a car that had just driven up to the end of the driveway and the car drove away. "I gotta go before my mom thinks I've been kidnapped or something," Tom said "see ya" he said riding away on his bike "yeah, bye" he said and parked his bike near the door.

Alex walked inside the house with his mind still on the girl, the moment he saw her she took his breath away, he wondered what the chances were that he'd ever get to talk to her, meet her or at least see her again.

"Alex, is that you?" Jack called emerging from the kitchen "Alex?" she said waving a hand in front of his face, he now realized that he had been staring at the wall leaning against the door, the only other time he had done this was when he was thinking about Sabina. "Yeah" he said finally coming out of his daze, "how was school?" she asked "same" he said "anything different happen today?" she asked again "nope" he said "who's the girl?" she asked "what?" he said wondering how she could pick up so quickly on things "what are you talking about?" he asked "well, when you start staring at the wall with a goofy look on your face the most likely reason would be that you're thinking about a girl" she explained "oh" was all he could say. "So, what's her name?" she asked "I… I dunno, actually I don't really know anything about her, except that she's probably one of our new neighbors" he said sitting down on the couch in the den "ah, okay, now I know who you're talking about, her name is Riley Summers, she's your age, she just moved here from the States and is starting a Brookland next week" she said "how do you know this?" he asked her "I've known her mother since I was five, she was best friends with my older sister, she was like a big sister to me" Jack said fondly "oh, okay" he said


	3. Rider, Alex Rider

Riley got back from visiting her Dad late in the afternoon; she stepped out of the car and saw a boy with dark blonde hair kicking a soccer ball against a wall or kicking it at different things in his back yard. He turned around when she closed the car door and she could see he had brown eyes; they were so serious, as if he had seen and gone through too much for anyone that age. The soccer ball he had just kicked was flying towards her, but she kicked it back with amazing reflexes.

"Thanks" he said catching the ball "no problem" she replied smiling at him and started walking up towards the house, I guess I should call it home now right, she thought "so…um, you were did you move from?" Alex asked hesitantly "San Francisco" she replied "really? I have a friend who lives over there" he said "have you ever been there?" she asked "yeah, a few times with my uncle" he replied as he felt a pang of grief. Riley could see this was a sore subject for him and changed the subject "so have you ever surfed?" she asked, she loved surfing, she surfed anytime she could even skipping school a couple of times if the waves were record high, "yeah, not very good though" he said smiling "I didn't catch your name by the way" Riley said "Rider…?" she asked as she saw the name on scribbled on the soccer ball "Rider, Alex Rider" he said her smile grew wide at the way he had just introduced himself "Riley Summers" she said extending her hand which he took. "I gotta go…um I'll see you later?" Alex said and she nodded "bye" she said waving and walked inside.

Unknown to Riley and Alex, a black 2004 Roles Royce Phantom had pulled up into the driveway while they were talking. The door opened and Alan Blunt stepped out,

Mrs. Jones was right, it would be only natural that they met, they were neighbors, they were going to go to the same school, it was unavoidable. Yet, he didn't think it would happen so quickly.

Riley walked in the door with a smile on her face, at least she would know someone from Brookland, the entire school wouldn't be a complete mystery, she thought. She walked up the stairs into her room and over to her bed, which was next to her window. She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, there was something about them, they held a story, but what was Alex's story?

She was probably just imaging it anyway; she had just met him after all.

She looked out the window and across the yard, the houses, even with all the land they were on, still were right next to each other. She opened her window as the breeze swept through her room. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, if she was just imaging it then why couldn't she stop thinking about it.

"Riley?" someone said, she knew that voice, it was Alex's, but how could he be in her room, he wasn't, she looked out her window. Alex was sitting on his bed which was next to the open window "Alex, hey" she said "of all the rooms"


	4. I predict a Riot

"Small world, eh?" he said opening his window further "yup" she replied smiling _"La- ah-ah, la la lalala la Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la I predict a riot, I predict a riot I predict a riot, I predict a riot And if there's anybody left in here That doesn't want to be out there"_ the music came blasting through his window and Riley started softly singing along "you like the Kaiser chiefs?" he asked "yeah, I love 'em, why?" she said "didn't think they were that popular in the States" he said shrugging.

"Alex, turn your music down!" Jack yelled as she walked into the room "okay" he said stretching across his bed and turning down the music. "Hi Jack" Riley said from her room, Jack looked around Alex's room "I could've sworn I heard Riley's voice" she said dismissively "umm, Jack, over here" she said waving from her window "oh," Jack said "did you plan this?" she asked the two of them "no" Alex said.

"Riley," her mother called from downstairs "come down for dinner!"

She stood up and walked over to her door "okay Mom, be there in a minute" she turned around and walked back to the window "I gotta go" she said "alright, tell Emily I say hi" Jack said "bye" Alex said. Riley smiled and closed her window and went downstairs.

"Mom, Jack says hi" she said as she down at the table "when did you see her?" her mother asked "just now, you know with all the land these houses are on , you'd think they'd be farther apart" she said. Blunt looked up at her, what did she mean by that "I met this kid who lives next door" she paused taking a bite of spaghetti, "his name is Alex, he looks familiar" she paused again trying to remember where she had seen him before and her parents exchanged nervous glances. They new were she had seen him before, they just didn't want her to know "anyway, Jack lives there too" she finished taking another bite of spaghetti. She looked up at her parents expecting a response but they didn't answer.

"So Riley are you ready to go to Brookland on Monday?" her dad asked quickly changing the subject "I guess so" she said. Truthfully she had absolutely no clue if she was ready or not, _but it doesn't matter, I guess_, she thought.

The next day her mother took her to get her uniform, it was a blue and gray pleated skirt with a white blouse, a dark blue jacket with the Brookland crest on the left hand side, a navy blue sweater (which was option able to wear), black mary janeish looking shoes with specific socks, black trainers for gym and a gym uniform. "These people really like uniforms" she muttered as she got sized and fitted for her uniform "do they always do this?" she asked her mother and her mother shook her head.

"Then why are they doing this for me?" she asked and the lady who was running in and out of the storage room were they kept the uniforms "well because you're special darling" she said and went back into the room looking for a different size for Riley's trainers. "How am I…?" she started but trailed off, her dad, she was the daughter of the head of MI6, her dad had arranged this, her mom more likely, but with her dad's name helping. That happened a lot, it was cool sometimes, but at others it just got tiring. She had to change schools every time someone found out, that's why her parents sent to Deveraux Academy

It was a boarding school in San Francisco that only took in kids from very prestigious backgrounds, so if anyone found out, it wouldn't matter. "Honey do you want one or two pairs of trainers?" her mother asked interrupting her thoughts "why would I want two pairs?" she asked but her mother gave her a look and she said "yeah, two pairs is fine."

She walked out of the store with her mom walking ahead of her talking to someone on her cell phone. She noticed other kids walking around the school, but there was one she recognized. She saw Alex and he smiled at her and she smiled back waving slightly "come on Riley, get in the car" her mother said, she got in the car and her mother started drove out of the Brookland school parking lot.

**Alex's POV**

He was on his way to lunch with Tom and some of his other friends when he saw Riley walking towards the parking lot, with who you supposed to be her mother. You smiled at her and she smiled back giving a little wave. "Alex? Who's that?" James, one of his friends, asked him, obviously checking her out before she got into her car. "Alex's new neighbor, I still think you're lucky as all hell to have her as a neighbor, mate" Tom said "her name's Riley, she's pretty nice, she just moved her from the States, she's starting at Brookland on Monday" Alex said almost in a daze. "What do you mean she's _pretty nice_" Sean, another of Alex's friends, asked with a mischievous smirk "nothing like that," he said "she's into pretty good music, easy to talk to, that type of nice" Alex explained "she's not all that bad looking either though" James said and Sean nodded. Alex laughed and walked into the lunch room, he had to agree with them, she was gorgeous and her smile made him go into a daze.


	5. First Day at School

Riley spent all Friday and Saturday unpacking and putting her room together; she also talked a bit more, and slept most of Sunday. Today was her first day at Brookland; she stood in front of her mirror examining herself in the Brookland uniform with her long hair in a French braid trailing down her back. "Riley, you have to leave now or you'll be late for school" her mother called from downstairs, she sighed, picked up her book bag, which was somewhat heavy from all the books she had crammed in the there and walked downstairs.

She walked out the door and down the driveway to the car that was waiting for her. She got in turned the radio on as the driver drove off she stopped when she heard Michael by Franz Ferdinand. A few minutes later they pulled into Brookland's parking lot and she knew who the driver was, he worked for her father, but that was the unspoken rule for them: don't talk to the bosses' daughter unless you are spoken to, and even then keep it at a bare minimum.

She got out of the car and followed the driver into the school office, he opened the door for her and she walked in, he followed and went straight to the secretary desk. Speaking quietly with the secretary, he nodded to Riley and walked out of the office. The woman sitting behind the desk came out from behind it and stood in front of Riley "hello dear, I am Miss Bedfordshire" she said and started explaining different this to Riley.

When she was done with that she said "now, you will have someone taking you around the school for the day, give me a moment while I call him" she said and walked back behind the desk.

Alex was sitting in his first class, _thank God this is going to be over soon_, he thought as he tried to pay attention to his Math teacher Mr. Collins. "Alex" Mr. Collins said "you have been called down to the office" he said. Alex got up and walked out the door, he saw a man walking in the hallway that was undoubtedly from the MI6. He tried not to think about that, as he walked into the office "Alex, could you please show Riley around the school today, she has your class schedule, so it shouldn't be that hard" Miss Bedfordshire said and Alex nodded. Miss Bedfordshire went back behind her desk and Alex turned around to see Riley standing up, picking up her book bag and walking out of the office with Alex following her.

"Believe it of not I didn't ask specifically for you" she said smiling coyly at him. She looked down at a piece of paper Miss Bedfordshire had given her "do you know where my locker is?" she asked showing him the number "yeah, it's right next to mine" he said and she followed him down a few hall ways "this one" he said "thanks" she said. She put in the combination, opened the locker and started putting her books in the locker "by the way, thanks for helping me today, you could've just walked away as soon as we got out of the office" she said and closed her locker. "No problem," he said "it got me out of first period" and smiled.

She loved his smile, it was sweet and his eyes didn't look as serious as they normally did. The bell rang and kids started flooding out of the class room "come on, we have History next" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards their next class. When they got there he reluctantly let go of her wrist. "Mr. Meharg, this is…" he started but was cut off by Mr. Meharg "Riley Summer, yes I've taught her" he said smiling "nice to see you again" Riley said "and you as well, you can take the seat the back" he said and Riley sat down in the seat he pointed to.

That seat just happened to be next to Alex "lucky" Tom muttered as he passed Alex. _Is that_ _her_? James mouthed and Alex nodded, the bell rang and the rest of the class filed into the class room. "Class, we have a new student that will be joining us, her name is Riley Summers" Mr. Meharg said and everyone turned around and looked at Riley and she smiled. Alex had to stop himself from laughing, most of the guys stared at her with awestruck expressions. Mr. Meharg started talking about World War 2, but Alex wasn't paying attention.

By lunch Riley was the most fancied girl in Year 9, many guys had asked her to sit with them, but she sat with Alex and his friends. "So what type of Sports are you into?" Tom asked her "soccer, which I think you guys call football, I'm not sure I never understood the different names, hockey, fencing, archery, swimming, I love surfing, and kinda into karate" she said "fencing, archery and karate? Are you training to become part of the MI6, or something?" Alex asked and she smiled, _if only he knew_, she thought.

The end of the day came soon; Riley was getting her books out of her locker when Alex walked up next to her opened his locker and dumped his gym bag inside. Riley closed her locker and they both walked outside "you want a ride home?" he asked and gestured to his bike, she shrugged "sure" she said and got on the bike.

"Remind me never to go two to a bike" Alex said once they got to their street and she laughed "it was your idea" she said he turned around and smirked at her she started laughing when he started singing I Want to Break Free by Queen. She got off and so did Alex "I am free!" he yelled and she started laughing even harder "hey you wanna play football" he asked as he got out his soccer ball from his garage where he put his bike "okay" she said and they walked into Alex's backyard and started playing.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen talking with Emily; she had missed her so much. She looked out the window and saw Riley and Alex riding up on Alex's bike. Riley was laughing and Alex was smiling "aw, they're so cute together" she said and Emily nodded, Alex started singing and Riley almost fell over laughing "I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time" Emily said fondly. Jack saw Alex head into the backyard with Riley "you should've seen Alex when he was talking to Riley, it was adorable, he would get this huge smile on his face anytime he made her smile" Jack said and the two friends continued to talk fondly as if they hadn't spent anytime apart.

"Wow, you're pretty good" Alex said "thank you" she said beaming "is it always this hot in London?" she asked "actually most of the time it's raining" Alex said "great" she said "hey, throw the ball over here" he said. She had a mischievous smirk on her face; she picked up the ball and ran with it "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Alex said chasing after her. She ran through the backyard, after a while Alex had tackled her "let me go!" She yelled laughing "no" he said "why?" she asked "I don't wanna" he said in a babyish voice. It started raining "you cursed it!" she said "how?" he asked "you said it always rains in London, you made the sky mad" she said smiling. "Will you let me go now?" she asked, she was starting to get soaked through,_ damn white school shirts_, she thought "fine" he said getting up and helping her up.

They both walked inside to Alex's house "come on, the towels are upstairs" he said, they passed by the kitchen and heard laughing, but Alex just guessed Jack was on the phone. "I still think this is your fault" Riley said, but he knew she wasn't mad at him, she was smiling, her amazing, breathtaking, smile. He walked into the bathroom and handed Riley a towel "thanks" she said, he looked her over and saw that her clothes were soaked, as were yours "umm, you wanna borrow some clothes?" he asked and she nodded thankfully.

Riley followed Alex into his room and he handed her a t-shirt and some shorts and she went into the bathroom and changed. When she came back out she saw that he had changed too, "here, you can put your clothes in this if you like" he said handing her a bag "thanks" she said and put it next to her back pack. "umm, so what should we do now?" he asks "well we could work on homework" she said and he gave her a look that implied he thought she was crazy and she laughed "or we could do something else" she said trying to wring the water out of her hair with the towel he had given her earlier. Alex just shook his head and water flew everywhere "Alex" she said trying to block the flying water "what?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. She started to walk over to him but slipped on water on the floor, he quickly caught her, she could see his eyes clearer now, they were light brown with darker brown and gold flecks. She was still in his arms, she liked it, she felt safe, something that was rare in her life.

"Alex you up here, I want you to meet" Jack said, but stopped when she saw Alex and Riley, their faces were barely even inches apart "Emily" she said as Riley's mom, her best friend, came up behind her and Alex and Riley quickly scrambled apart.

What had just happened? Alex didn't know, but he did know he didn't want to move away, he didn't know what was wrong with him; his mind seemed to shut off when she got that near to him. "Uh, we were just, um…" Alex began, why was he nervous? They didn't do anything "I was just walking over to help Alex with something when I slipped and Alex caught me" Riley said calmly and Alex nodded. "Alright," Jack said "Alex, this is Emily", Alex saw where Riley got her eyes and her smile "nice to meet you Alex" Emily said smiling, yup, that's definitely were Riley got her smile, Alex smiled and said "you too."

Jack could tell that Alex and Riley were both uncomfortable; Alex was fidgeting with the buckle on his pocket and Riley was staring at the floor "umm, Emily I need your help with something downstairs" she said "what?" Emily asked her confused but quickly understood "oh, okay, well it was nice meeting you Alex" Emily said and Alex nodded.

When they left the room Alex let out a huge sigh of relief and Riley laughed "well I think you made a good first impression" she said "I'm sure" he said sarcastically. Riley smiled "don't worry about it" she said ruffling her hair.


End file.
